Pokemon Dark Rising Wiki
Welcome to the Pokemon Dark Rising Wiki Pokemon Dark Rising is a hacked game series made by DarkRisingGirl (DRG). Story The story of Pokemon Dark Rising 1 & 2 follows protagonist (You, the player) Oren(Male)/Orena(Female), who are chosen by the god of all Pokemon, Arceus, to stop an evil force known as Darugis. The introduction begins in a dream, where a Pokemon tells you of a dark force that has begun it's reawakening & asks for your aid in stoping it from causing chaos upon the world. You soon discover your best friend also had the same visit from the Pokemon in the form of a dream as well. After helping your town's professor, you set out on your own Pokemon adventure paired with your DRAGON-Type Pokemon & many questions unanswered in your mind. What is Darugis, the dark force the Pokemon spoke of? Along your journey, you discover Darugis can control the minds of people and Pokemon alike. You meet a man named V, who was a former assistant of your father, who Darugis now has captured along with the Pokemon from your dream. As your journey continues, you meet many enemies, some who become rivals, and even friends. Sydney, a young woman who watched Darugis's reawakening cause the death of her family and her village. Dray, a strong-willed Pokemon trainer who's father was also connected to your father and helped defeat Darugis years ago. And Florina, another strong trainer with a genius mind when it comes to technology. Together, along with your childhood friend, Pete, as well as assistance from a once enemy, Kayo, defeated Adrian, the champion of the OMNI Region who happened to be one of Darugis's main puppets. Through this time, you've grown to become a very strong Pokemon trainer. Even battling the likes of Ash Ketchum himself, the world's greatest Pokemon Trainer. You've also gained the ability to connect and bond with Legendary Pokemon. As some questions became clear with answers, more begin to grow in your mind. For example, what is the true connection between the 3 Chosen Ones? You have the power to Bond and communicate with Pokemon. A young man known as Light has the power to create Pokemon through energy. And your best friend, the 3rd Chosen One, what is his ability? There's still so much unanswered... Now, You and the rest of your friends(Team Dark Rising) have set off to the OMNI Region in search of DARUGIS & saving your father. Three days have past since the events at Malice Castle...The team has changed their gear, and left all traces of events within the CORE Region behind them, including their Pokemon(Except their DRAGONS). What awaits you & the Team at the OMNI Region? Is there an even bigger threat than Darugis being formed? Characters DARK RISING 1 Oren (Hero) - The Hero of the Game. . Orena (Heroine) - The Heroine of the Game. . Kaz (Rival) - Your best friend and main rival of the Game. . Pete - Another friend of the Hero/Heroine. . Sydney - The mysterious trainer who has a past with Kayo & a connection to the legendary dragon, KYUREM. Her dragon, AXEW, is only seen in the 2nd region of the Game. Kayo - A mysterious trainer who has a past with Sydney & the leader of the Grunts/Goons/Goonetes. His dragon, DEINO, is only seen in the 2nd region of the Game. Dray - He proclaims himself as the "Number 1 Trainer in the World". To prove this, he's gone on a search to battle the pokemon champion, Ash Ketchum. He is also the winner of the Sinnoh League and the boyfriend of Florina. Florina - She's an expert at computers and the girlfriend of Dray. She's the winner of the Unova League, defeating Dray in the final battle of the competition. V - He is the general of the Grunts/Goons/Goonetes & commands DARUGIS's Puppets at the highest order. He also has a past with the player's Father and has a Son & Daughter who have become skilled Pokemon Trainers.city, gathering resources and stealing food at any chance they can get before fleeing to another town. Not much is known about her. Darugis: The ultimate dark entity, Darugis was created from all of the negative energy in the world. It’s power rivals the god of all Pokemon, Arceus. Arceus: The God of all Pokemon, Arceus has been sealed away by Darugis in a dark chamber. Only the Chosen Ones can free it and use it’s power to defeat Darugis. Category:Browse